Kukamu Love Story
by CrossAngel-Chan
Summary: Kukamu Love Story  Love Story by Taylor Swift  Please Read and Review!  3  :


**Haiii! (My way of saying 'Hello' in text/type…please don't be mean T.T)**

**Okay, so, this is a KUKAMU one shot! I don't think I would ever do any stories about anything else but Kukamu, so if you don't like it….well boo you. I have no problem against other couples, just Kukamu my favorite~! 3**

**So, I am going to have the link to the last part of the song that I just LOVE~! Too bad she didn't make a full because the last was amazing! I just wanted to make a one-shot thing of it~ ;)**

**Anyways, review and tell me if you like! And if I should do any other One-Shots, and maybe, just maybe, I'll take one-shot requests with the song! :D**

**So please review and tell me! :O**

**Kukai-CrossAngel-Chan doesn't own Shugo Chara or the song 'Love Story'.**

**Me-Thanks Kukai! I didn't even have to ask!~! 3**

**Kukai-No problem! *Signature thumbs up grin***

**Me-KYAAAAA! !~!~ 3 *Faints***

**Kukai-*Sweatdrop***

_We were both young, when I first saw you._

_I close my eyes, and the flash back starts._

_Im standin' there, in a balcony in summer air._

I walked across the balcony of our home, my fingers tracing along the glossed wooden railing. My mind started to drift to when I first met him, my heart, my other me. I settled down into one of the nice plush chairs, sinking in and my golden eyes closed, a small smile stretching across my face.

_See the lights, see the party the ball gowns._

_See you make your way through the crowd and say hello._

_Little did I know…_

It was a balcony much like the one where I was now. But, the other had a more enchanting feel. The sun was slightly setting in the horizon, and lightning bugs were coming out to make natural dazzling lights in the meadow. Down below, the ball for my birthday had started. I didn't want anyone to wish me a happy birthday until the very end, so I wasn't being bothered much. I watched from above as ladies in elegant dresses danced with their partners on the dance floor. Then, there was a boy with messy brunette hair, maybe 20 or 21, only a year above me, making his way through the crowd toward my little balcony. He smiled as he saw my looking down at him, and he made his way up the stairs until he was next to me. He had gorgeous emerald eyes, and a goofy smile on his face.

"Hello, Madame," he courted me, bowing down despite the modern era. Maybe he wanted to play with the theme that my father had chosen for the party. After all, we were still somewhat rulers of a small area.

"Hello, good sir," I giggled, curtsying. I smiled once I was tall enough to reach his shoulders again. He laughed, and we got into deep conversation. I found out his name was Kukai Souma and he found out my name is Amu Hinamori. I twirled a couple of strands of bubblegum pink hair as I talked to him, feeling like a silly teenager. We became the best of friends.

And then, it took another course.

_That you were Romeo you were throwin' pebbles_

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet._

_I was cryin' on the staircase, begging you please don't go._

_And I said…_

I would lie down in bed, and little pebbles would knock on the door of my window. I opened it and looked down, seeing that silly brunette of mine. He would somehow manage to climb up the tree and into my room. I would always let him…because I love him.

"Kukai! I missed you…" I whispered, sitting on my bed with my legs to one side. He crossed the room, and sat down next to me, pulling me into his arms.

"I missed you too, Hinamori," he whispered into my ear. 'Hinamori' was my little nickname for him.

"Kukai…what are we going to do in the future?" I asked, looking up, golden meeting emerald. His arms around me tightened, and he pressed his head against mine.

"I don't know…" he sighed in defeat. I was about to reach up and give him a little kiss on the cheek when all of a sudden, my door banged open.

My dad stood there, fury and tears welling in his eyes.

"SOUMA! GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER! You are in no position to take care of her! Now leave and never come back!" he roared, coming at Kukai with his fists up and ready to attack. Even though I am positive Kukai could have won easily, he got up, setting me down on the bed and running out of the room at full speed. My dad followed, his fists waving in the air and he kept yelling incoherent words. I followed after them, making it down the hall and to the bottom step before my heart sank.

Kukai was trapped against the door, soldiers held weapons against him and my dad was standing there, wondering how to kill him!

"Daddy! Don't kill him, please!" I cried out, running in front of Kukai and the soldiers.

"Amu! Get out of the way!" my father growled, yet in as soft a tone as possible.

"No Daddy! I love him!" I declared for all to hear. The guards didn't make much of a reaction except give each other glances and shift from foot to foot. Daddy was baffled, but then he put a stern look.

"Amu, go upstairs, and I won't kill him. I will set him free but you aren't allowed to see him," he said sternly. But, not before I whispered something I would repeat in the near future.

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone._

_I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run._

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story, babe just say yes._

He nodded and whispered, _garden _into my ear. I gazed straight forward, giving my best impression that I was very upset, which I still was. Daddy gave me a sad look as I stomped up the stairs and slamming my door shut.

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you_

_We keep quiet, cause we're dead if they knew_

_So close your eyes_

_Escape this town for a little while_

I pressed up against the door and waited for him to walk by, going to his room. As soon as his footsteps appeared and disappeared, I creaked the door open so I could peep out. No one around, I made a quiet dash to the stairs and tip-toed down. I kept clear of any lingering guards and managed to make it out to the garden with the secret fountain I had installed that only I knew about. And Kukai of course.

I ran there, gathering my white night gown to my upper thighs. And there he was, standing in all his handsomeness.

"Kukai…" I whispered, running forward to jump in his arms. He sat down on the fountain, me curled up in his arms and close to his heart.

"Shh…its okay. Close your eyes, and escape the town for a little while, I'll make sure that you are in your bed by sun rise," he whispered back, keeping quiet for the obvious. I fell asleep, but when I awoke, dreadful thoughts filled my mind.

Thoughts of Kukai were filling my mind and my dad wasn't oblivious to that. He kept threatening me to give up on him! I didn't see dad because he was busy but his supervisors…they kept telling me I was supposed to love a prince…but what if Kukai was my prince?

_Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter_

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_But you were everything to me_

_I was beggin you please don't go_

_And I said_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

_Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel_

_This love is difficult, but it's so real_

_Don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess_

_It's a love story_

_Baby just say yes._

I snuck out to the garden once again, but Kukai wasn't there. There was a letter with Kukai's handwriting on it on the little chair like thing at the fountain. I picked it up and opened it up, while holding my breath. It said to meet him at the outskirts of town, so I ran there as fast as I could, dropping the note where I had stood.

But, once I got to the desired place, the sky was starting to turn a light gray as the sun started to peak above the horizon dotted with trees. I tried to keep warm in my robe, and I shivered while waiting.

And then…Kukai finally came.

_I got tired of waiting_

_Wondering if you were ever coming around_

_My faith in you is...fading_

_When I met you on the outskirts of town_

_And I said_

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone_

_I keep waiting for you but you never come_

_Is this in my head? _

_I don't know what to think_

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said…_

Kukai puffed as he saw me. I spilt what had been bothering me, tears streaking down my cheek silently. Kukai had a very regretful look on his face, but determination, excitement and nervousness look in his eyes. There was a little bit of silence until it was finally broken by Kukai.

"Amu…I must ask you something…"he whispered. He then knelt to the ground and pulled out a velvet box out. He opened it to reveal a gorgeous ring with a pretty sapphire jewel on it. Little diamonds were on the band and around the gem itself. (A.N- I sorta like this ring on the video, but I'd prefer something else…I just needed to post something because writers block is killing me with my main story T.T -On Profile)

_Marry me Juliet_

_You'll never have to be alone_

_I love you and that's all I really know_

_I talked to your dad_

_Go pick out a white dress_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

"Marry me Amu, you won't ever have to be alone. I love you, and that's all I really know. I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress. Babe what do you say?" Kukai asked, his emerald eyes gazing straight into my honey, golden ones.

"I say…" I whispered, tears welling in my eyes and a smile stretching across my face. "Yes!"

Kukai laughed and slipped the ring around my ring finger, it fit perfectly. He then scooped me up and twirled me around. The sun was rising in the background, birds were tweeting a sweet melody, and we were staring lovingly in each other's eyes.

I reached up, slowly closing my eyes, and Kukai met half way, leaning in and our lips met.

_Oh, Oh._

_Oh, Oh._

_Cause we were both young_

_When I first saw you…_

I re-opened my eyes, smiling at the pleasant memory. I sat up, stretching and started to walk in the house. Kukai would be home soon from his meeting with my father about the land we controlled.

There was a clicking noise coming from the front door. I almost fan-girl squealed, but I did run to the door and fling open the door. There, standing in all of his glory, was my husband.

"Kukai!" I whispered, and flung myself at him. My arms linked around his neck and I buried my face in the nook of his neck. I heard him chuckle and then he wrapped his arms around my waist and picking me up.

"Hey Amu. I missed you," Kukai whispered into my ear, and I felt like we were moving up stairs.

"I missed you too," I said, looking up and meeting his eyes. His deep green eyes were happy and loving like I always remembered. I kissed his cheek, and smiled shyly. Kukai smiled, and we walked into our bedroom. We plopped down on the bed, and cuddled. I don't know why, but I suddenly had the sudden sense of falling asleep.

I yawned and blinked my eyes heavily, trying to stay awake with Kukai. He smiled and hugged me around the waist, pulling me close.

"Go ahead…take a nap," he said, sleep in his voice also.

"Okay….love you," I yawned, and then drifted into dream land where every single moment was with Kukai, no business meetings, no nothing.

I love my Love Story, and wouldn't want for it to be any other way. Kukai is the only one for me, and I don't want to ever lose him.


End file.
